Konosuba: Y ¡ACCIÓN!
by Light Fire Blue
Summary: One-shot de mi fic "Bendito sea esta suerte", esto es como un capitulo "aparte" del cap 11 Bueno, disfruten


**Esto está relacionado con el capítulo 11, con el final para ser más sincero, de mi fic "Bendito sea esta suerte", donde aprovecho para escribir esto por separado ya que habrá contenido sangriento y esas cosas, así que, voten si les gusto y...**

**¡Comencemos!**

* * *

Mire a mi alrededor, era grande el lugar, había una mesa rectangular de tamaño considerable aquí, vi una puerta de metal frente a mí, a una distancia considerable. Me encontraba sentado, con mi mano derecha... ¿Encadenada a la pared? Gire a la izquierda y vi mi otra mano libre... Con huesos humanos, juntó a sus ropas y eso, tirados por ahí...

...

...

...

¡TENGO QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ!

**-Seh, lo sabemos, al caer perdiste la conciencia, unos guardias te encontraron y te encadenaron aquí, logramos liberar tu mano izquierda mientras estabas inconsciente, las cadenas estaban oxidadas,** **así que fue fácil... Vaya, repetir los diálogos es molesto**

... ¿Pero?

-_Las cadenas, de la otra mano, están en perfecto estado_

Genial ¿Ahora que?... Oh no... Una bandera de muerte

-_Sep_

Mi mano izquierda se movió sin que lo pensara y tomó la derecha

**-Esto te dolerá Kazuma**

¡Esperen! ¡Si me va a doler entonces busquen otra forma!

_-Te dolerá más a ti que a nosotros_

Pensé en detenerlos pero fue tarde, mi mano izquierda no me respondía, entonces sentí como mi mano retorció, podía sentir como mi piel se enroscaba al igual que una toalla, y los huesos de la derecha dejaban su lugar de forma muy dolorosa... Mi única respuesta a eso fue

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡ME LLEVA LA_!

_-Ahora, seguro algunos, lectores nuevos, se preguntaran que somos._ _Para resumirlo, somos un par de voces en la cabeza de Kazuma, quien está en una situación jodida, entró a la "casa" de un noble por la reliquia bla bla bla, fue capturado y debemos sacarlo de esto, con mucha violencia_

-**La violencia siempre es la respuesta, si sabes usarla... Niños, no traten de hacer esto en casa**

Oigan ¿P-podrían ayudarme con mi mano?

-_Cierto... Olvide que te dislocamos la mano_

¿Dislocarla? ¡TORCIERON MI MANO HASTA SACAR DE LUGAR MIS HUESOS!

**-Pero la liberamos, es algo**

¡Solo pongan en su lugar mi mano!

Mi mano izquierda agarró a la derecha, dándome un horrible dolor. Después de todo lo que pasó ¿Realmente cuánto voy a sufrir con esto?

_-Vas a llorar_

Mi mano jaló de la derecha con fuerza y luego de eso no pude describir el resto por el dolor, de no ser porque ahora no controlaba mi cuerpo, ya me hubiera tirado al suelo y hubiera llorado toda la noche. Una vez terminado mi sufrimiento, vi mi mano roja y ligeramente inflamada la muñeca, además el dolor aún permanecía. Al menos ya no me encontraba encadenado a la pared

**-De nada **_X_** 2**

¡No estoy agradecido con ustedes, malditos maníacos!

Me levanté y me acerque a la puerta... No sirve nada, solo puede abrirse desde afuera, maldita sea... ¿Qué haré?

-¿Y qué dijo el jefe?

¿Hm? Escucho una voz

**-¡¿Una tercera voz en la cabeza?!**

_-Se refiere a una voz detrás de la puerta_

-**Oh... Em... ¿Podrían quitar mi escena de arriba? Creo que me hace parecer idiota... ¿No pueden sacarla?... Pudranse hijos de_**

Shh, cállense, trato de escuchar

-Bueno, el jefe dijo "Preparen la cena a las chicas"

-Ugh, pobre ladrón, no querría ser él

...

**-... ¿Alguien entendió?**

**-**_... No, la verdad no_

Sea lo que sea que signifique eso, necesito encontrar como salir de este lugar

-_Mira en los huesos de ahí, tal vez sirva algo_

¿Como que?

**-¿Nunca hiciste un arma improvisada con huesos? Es divertido**

... Ustedes me dan cada vez más miedo

Me acerqué a las ropas cerca de los huesos, que por cierto, estaban muy desgastadas y desgarradas... Tengo una mala sensación... Como sea, encontré varias cosas, como un pergamino algo viejo, y un collar con una roca en forma de medio corazón... Lo deje en su lugar, no quiero llevármelo, tal vez este maldito

_-Tal vez haga que tengas sexo con chicas que luego resulten en falsos sueños... Ah no, si eso pasa, sería raro_

-**Nop, maldecira ****a cualquiera como su juguete sexual**

No quiero saber de quien hablan... Entonces agarré algo delgado, tire de ello y era un... Hueso... Deje caer el hueso

*Clank*

El sonido de algo metálico, como si abrieran una jaula, hizo que me apresure aún más, al final tomé otro objeto delgado y lo saqué. Mire el objeto y resultó ser una pequeña hacha, mango de madera y de solo un lado con filo, tenía algo de polvo encima, pero no se veía en mal estado

_-Tengo la sensación de que están haciendo chistes malos en los comentarios_

Bueno, es mejor que nada... Aunque nunca use un hacha...

La puerta se abrió y entonces vi... Ay mierda

-Miren, el muchacho logró liberarse de las cadenas

-Eso significa debe ser hábil y fuerte

-Yo quiero ir primero

Se trataba de tres orcas... Que sonaban peligrosamente animadas al verme...

-**En ese momento, Kazuma sintió el verdadero terror**

Fue en ese momento donde recordé con horror la última vez que estuve frente a orcas, sus cuerpos gigantes y musculosos viendo sus caras que me recuerdan a un cerdo, sus colmillos que sobresalen de su boca, la cicatriz a un lado de su frente, un moño, que hace notar el único aspecto "femenino" en su vestimenta...

Entonces volví a la realidad, la horrible realidad donde yo estoy atrapado en una habitación, sin salida, con tres orcas que están con deseos de violarme, y lo más seguro es que terminaré viendo a Eris-sama, pero esta vez sin querer revivir...

...

_-Kazuma... Oi, Kazuma_

_..._

**-Wow... Se desmayó, pero sigue de pie... Es sorprendente**

-_O mierda, se están acercando_

* * *

Mientras las orcas se acercaban, Kazuma se puso en posición de defensa, con el hacha arriba, sosteniéndola con la mano derecha

-Yo lo quiero

-No, yo lo vi primero

Dos de las orcas comenzaron a discutir, la tercera fue inteligente y fue directo al ladrón enmascarado. Corriendo hacia él con los brazos abiertos, como si fuera a abrazarlo, Kazuma se agachó, saltó hacia un lado, girando su cuerpo por el suelo y arrodillándose al detenerse

-Huuuuy no te hagas el difícil

_-Lo siento, pero em... Yo debo mantenerme puro para cuando... Sea mi boda... Soy de la vieja escuela_

**"¿Es en serio?"**

_"Trata de pensar en un buen chiste para un situación así"_

Kazuma guardó el hacha en su cinturón. La orca se paró frente a Kazuma y con los brazos abiertos listo para atraparlo

-Dame unos 30 bebés, una mitad niños y la otra niñas

_-Primero déjame comprar cigarrillos, créeme que no escapare_

Kazuma dio un gran salto en dirección de la orca, logró pasar sobre la cabeza de ella sin dificultad, antes de aterrizar, lanzó una patada a la espalda de la gran criatura y está chocó la cabeza contra la pared

-_Es hora_

Apoyando una mano en la espalda de la orca, rápidamente uso Drain Touch en ella. Sin embargo, al no ser una criatura normal pudo resistir un poco el drenado de mana. Ella se dio la vuelta y trato de atrapar al virgen ladrón, pero este esquiva el brazo y con su puño golpeó la cara de la orca, tirándola al suelo. Aprovechando el momento, trató de escapar, pero la orca atrapo sus pantalones y lo arrastró hacia ella. Kazuma intentó resistirse al ser jalado, pero no pudo evitarlo así que tomó, con el brazo izquierdo, el antebrazo de la orca y volvió a usar Drain Touch, pero al ver que no lo logrará a tiempo, usó otro truco

-¡_Creater Water! ¡Freeze!_

Usando la mano derecha para crear agua, y la izquierda para congelar, comenzó a formar hielo en el antebrazo de la orca. Ella en un principio solo gruñía pero luego dio pequeños gritos de dolor al sentir su extremidad completamente congelada. Kazuma agarró el hacha del cinturón, la levantó y dijo

_-Hora de enorgullecer a mi creador_

**"Esto se va a poner feo"**

Y con esas palabras, bajo el hacha hasta la congelada mano de la orca, quien solo respondía con gritos de dolor. Sin detenerse, tiró del hacha fuera del brazo de nuevo, y volvió a dar otro hachazo en el brazo, los gritos fueron más ruidosos mientras Kazuma no dejaba de dar hachazos. La carne congelada de la orca cedía ante el hacha, cortando más y más del brazo sin detenerse, hasta que con un último golpe, el hacha logró cortar la mano. Cayendo de espaldas al suelo, Kazuma se levantó, sacó la mano congelada de la orca, que seguía aferrándose a sus pantalones, se acercó rápidamente a la orca, puso un pie en el cuello e hizo presión en ella

-Ugh... Agh... N-no... P-puedo res_

-_Ya cállate __y muere_

Levantó el pie del cuello, y entonces, con mucha fuerza, dio un pisotón al cuello de la orca, sintiendo claramente un temblor en el suelo, Kazuma quitó el pie del cuello. Se veía claramente la marca del pie, viéndose la fuerza con la que se había aplastado el cuello a simple vista, como la garganta se encontraba destrozada y la orca muerta. Con unas pocas respiraciones para recuperar el aliento, giro a ver a las otras dos orcas y ellas lo miraban sorprendidas por el reciente asesinato

-É-él la derrotó con suma facilidad, hay que someterlo

-S-sí, debemos vengar a nuestra camarada caída

_"... Veas por donde lo veas, ellas no parecen buscar venganza... Supongo que no les dan tantos prisioneros como para calmar sus instintos"_

Las dos se pusieron frente al cansado prota, quien solo las miraba con asco e incomodidad debajo de su Máscara, él solo guardo el hacha en su cinturón

_"Veamos, la puerta esta a mi izquierda, al fondo, así que estoy básicamente al otro lado de la habitación, las orcas están frente a mí, detrás de ellas está la mesa de antes, y en una esquina está esqueleto de algún pobre diablo que seguramente también fue violado... Bueno, hora de hacer lo que mejor hago, improvisar"_

Fueron los pensamientos del Ladrón antes de correr hacia la orca frente a él. Tratando de atraparlo con sus brazos, en un rápido movimiento, se tiró al suelo de espaldas y se deslizó por el suelo, pasando entre las piernas de la orca, y debajo de la mesa. Logró deslizarse hasta la pared y usando sus pies para frenar al chocar con el muro. Viendo los pies de las orcas acercándose, pateó la mesa y la volcó de tal forma para que sirva de escudo. Las orcas ya llegaron hasta la mesa, apoyando la espalda contra la pared y usando su pierna izquierda para empujar la mesa, Kazuma logró mantener a las orcas a raya. Pronto la situación se convirtió en una competencia de fuerza, las orcas empujando la mesa, para acercarse al Ladrón, mientras él empujaba para alejarse

_"Ugh, no podré mantenerme así por mucho tiempo, debo acabar con ellas ahora"_

Poniendo sus puños frente al rostro de las orcas, usó

_-¡Wind Breath!_

Con la tierra que había creado usando Create Earth en secreto, y con la magia de viento, echó la tierra a los ojos de las orcas, quienes se alejaron de la mesa, frotando sus ojos mientras gritaban

-¡Mis ojos! X2

Tomando el hacha de su cinturón, se acercó a unas de las orcas con su hacha lista, pero ella agitó su mano en un intento de ver, golpeando y lanzando lejos el arma. Kazuma vio incrédulo como su hacha caía lejos de él

_-... Mierda..._

Luego de decir eso, la orca frente a él, Kazuma apuntó a las piernas de la orca

-_¡__Creater Water! ¡Freeze!_

Congelando el suelo, la orca se resbaló y cayó al suelo de frente. Kazuma estaba por alejarse, pero la orca atrapó el pie derecho y Kazuma cayó de espalda al suelo. Viendo su pie a merced de la orca, pateó la mano de la orca, usando su pie libre. Logrando liberarse, se arrastró cerca del esqueleto pero la orca logró levantarse y ahora se encontraba sobre Kazuma, él usó su brazo derecho para empujar la cabeza de la orca, además de usar Drain Touch. Extendiendo su brazo izquierdo al esqueleto, agarró y arrancó una costilla, con una de las puntas rotas. Mirando a la orca de reojo, sin mostrar ninguna vacilación, le apuñalo el cuello a la debilitada orca, usando la costilla como si se tratara de una estaca o cuchillo. Alejó la improvisada arma del cuello, el cuello entonces expulsó un pequeño chorro de sangre que manchó la cara y máscara del Ladrón. Sin estar conforme con eso, Kazuma volvió a apuñalar a la orca en el cuello y luego repitiendo la acción, otra vez, haciéndolo varias veces, empapándose más y más de sangre, deteniéndose únicamente por toda la sangre que le nublaba la vista. Empujando a la orca hacia un lado, Kazuma se levantó y se quitó la máscara, cubierta de sangre. Dejó la máscara en el suelo y apuntó su mano derecha hacia el hacha

-_Steal_

Hablando en un tono bajo, su mano emanó una brillante luz por un momento, el brillo desapareció y en su mano se encontraba el hacha. Mirando el arma por un segundo, se arrodilló, con su mano izquierda agarró del hocico y lo levantó, exponiendo el cuello ensangrentado. Levantó el hacha por unos momento antes de bajarla rápidamente, comenzó a dar hachazos en el cuello, y con cada hachazo, gotas de sangre salían volando manchando el suelo y a Kazuma. Con un último hachazo, Kazuma se levantó y pateó la cabeza de la orca con fuerza, como si se tratara de una pelota de fútbol, la cabeza chocó contra la pared y dejó una mancha de sangre en ella debido al impacto. Acto seguido, él se tiró al suelo, cayendo de cara y respirando con dificultad

_-... ¿Quién sigue?_

Volteándose hacia atrás, Kazuma vio a la única orca que quedaba con vida, quien estaba aún frotándose los ojos, y dándole la espalda a Kazuma. Levantándose con dificultad, una furia se mostró en los ojos de Kazuma. Una vez de pie, Kazuma corrió hacia la orca y la tackleó, tirándola al suelo y también su hacha cayendo lejos de su alcance. Arrodillándose sobre la orca y reteniendola en el suelo, juntó ambos puños y la golpeó en la cabeza con fuerza, y repitiendo la acción varias veces, cada vez con más fuerza y rapidez. La orca solo podía recibir los golpes contundentes a la cabeza

Con un último golpe, separó y miró sus temblorosas manos por un segundo. Apretando los dientes y mirando con enojo a la orca soltó un suspiro

-*Suspiro*... ¡Graaaaaaaaahhh!

Soltó un grito lleno de furia, formó un puño con la mano derecha, levantando el puño alto, le dio un puñetazo, seguido de otro con la izquierda, iniciando una lluvia de golpes en la cara de la criatura sin descanso, que poco a poco se iba cubriendo de sangre. Agarrando uno de los colmillos con una mano, y con la otra presionando la cara contra el suelo, tiró del colmillo hasta arrancarlo de su lugar, procediendo a golpearla una y otra vez, hasta solo detenerse por el cansancio. Dando respiraciones profundas, aún sobre la orca, vio el deformado rostro, que ahora solo parecía carne ensangrentada, levantó su puño derecho y dio un último golpe mientras soltaba un grito, desahogando toda la rabia que aún mantenía en su cabeza. Kazuma vio su puño, que se encontraba hundido en la cuenca del ojo derecho de la orca, apoyando la otra mano en la cara de la orca, o lo que quedaba, tiró de su brazo derecho y sacó su mano cubierto de sangre, agitó la mano para quitarse el exceso de sangre que goteaba. Parándose y alejándose del cadáver con una gran fatiga, se arrodillo y se dejó caer de espalda al suelo, extendiendo sus brazos y piernas. Con su cuerpo completamente inmóvil en el suelo, únicamente respirando y descansando

* * *

_Ugh... Mierda, estoy cansado_

**¿Ya terminó?**

_¿Bromeas? Apenas llevamos 2579 palabras. __Hay que seguir con esto_

**Hmmm... Seh ¿Por que no?**

_Me levante lentamente por el dolor, hubiera sido mejor si en vez de un hacha, me cortaba la mano y en su lugar me ponía una motosierra_

**Nah, si lo hubiéramos hecho seguro nos demandarían...**

_Me acerque a mi máscara, que seguía en el suelo, me acerque a la primera orca que maté, con el pisotón, arranqué un poco de su ropa, con cuidado de no exponer algo que me hiciera quitarme los ojos, me limpie la cara, manos y máscara con la ropa de la orca, que luego tire. Camine hasta mi hacha y la guarde en mi cinturón. Mire la puerta y pensé en salir por ahí pero, ugh, olvide que solo se puede abrir por fuera... Espera, puedo escuchar a unas personas, maldita sea, seguramente son guardias_

**¿Alguna idea amigo?**

_Déjame ver... Vi las cadenas de las que me libere al principio de este cap... Jeje tengo una idea_

**¿Por qué me suena mal esa idea?... Mal para ellos, bueno para nosotros**

_Agarré ambas cadenas y, apoyando un pie en la pared, tiré de ellas hasta arrancarlas de la pared. envolví mis manos, con una cadena para cada mano, me asegure de que estuvieran ajustadas... Sep, lo están. Me acerque a la puerta y agarré mi hacha. Jeje, esto estará bueno_

* * *

Detrás de la puerta, en una sala con dos puertas, una era la de metal y otra de madera, la salida. Había unos 6 guardias vigilando la puerta de metal, 4 armados con espadas, uno de ellos con escudo, quien estaba delante de la puerta, 1 con una lanza, y el último con arco, quien apuntaba con una flecha a la puerta. Todos bastantes nerviosos al no escuchar ningún ruido, porque, ya saben... Las orcas no son realmente silenciosas...

-O-Oiga ¿No le parece que debemos informar de esto?

El de escudo habló nervioso

-Yo iré

Dijo el de arco y flecha antes de salir asustado por la puerta de madera. Todos se asustaron al escuchar un sonido desde la puerta, levantaron en alto las armas, la puerta no dejaba de producir el ruido metálico, entonces la puerta fue atravesada por un objeto filoso, se alejó de la vista de los guardias antes de volver a aparecer, cortando poco a poco una parte de la puerta, dejando un gran corte en ella y no volviendo a aparecer. Intercambiaron miradas entre ellos justo antes de que unos dedos pasarán entre el corte de la puerta, poco a poco abrieron un espacio en la puerta, el de escudo se acercó un poco para ver, un objeto salió por el hueco en la puerta y golpeó al guardia. Se alejó unos cuantos pasos y reviso el suelo para ver con que lo golpearon, cuando encontró que le habían, él, y los demás, se sorprendieron, y horrorizaron, al ver que se trataba la cabeza de la orca. Sin embargo, un golpe en las puerta les llamó la atención, y vieron en el hueco al Ladrón, con su máscara puesta, con una pequeña y malévola sonrisa

_-¡Y aquí está JOHNNY!... Jeje, siempre quise decirlo_

Kazuma se alejó de la puerta y con una patada echó al suelo la puerta. Caminando sobre la puerta, los guardias vieron que tenía envueltas las manos con unas cadenas y un hacha en su cinturón

-_¿Nos vamos a quedar parados todo el día o vamos a pelear?_

Luego de esas palabras, los guardias reaccionaron y se lanzaron contra el de la máscara. Kazuma pateó al de escudo, quien se defendió con dicho objeto, y fue empujado hacia atrás, arrastrando a todo menos uno al suelo. El único en pie solo estaba armado con una espada, atacó con un corte horizontal izquierda del prota, pero él golpeó la espada y alejó la espada sin recibir ningún, daño gracias a las cadenas que envolvían sus manos, que sirvieron como guantes blindados

**"Je, si fue buena idea"**

Kazuma agarró el brazo del sujeto y le dio un derechazo en la cara, y usando el mismo brazo, le dio un codazo en la nariz. El guardia cayó al suelo sosteniendo su nariz ensangrentada, miró un segundo la sangre en su mano antes de ser pateado, en la cara, por Kazuma. Viendo un poco decepcionado cómo derrotó fácilmente al sujeto, giro para ver al resto

_-Uno menos... ¿Me hacen un favor? Ataquen con todo, necesito entretener al público_

Esta vez, todos se lanzaron... Pero el de escudo se mantuvo atrás de todos. El de la lanza trato de atacarlo, Kazuma simplemente giró de lado su cuerpo, la lanza pasó junto a él, agarró la lanza. El guardia tiró de ella pero la lanza no se movió, uno de los guardias atacó con su espada por detrás de Kazuma. Agachándose a tiempo, la espada pasó de largo y Kazuma pateó al guardia. Reincorporándose, le quitó la lanza al otro guardia y lo golpeó con dicha arma, apartándolo de su camino, fue enfrentado con los 2 guardias restantes, a la derecha el de escudo y espada, e izquierda el de espada, quienes tienen sus armas preparadas para un ataque. Poniendo la lanza frente a él de forma horizontal, detuvo ambas espadas antes de que lo tocarán. Kazuma bajó la mirada y vio las piernas del guardia a su izquierda, entonces pateó con fuerza al guardia en la rodilla, escuchándose un pequeño *Crack*, su pierna se dobló hacia adelante. Gritando de dolor, el guardia solo su espalda y cayó al suelo. Volviendo su atención al guardia de escudo, desvío la espada con la lanza y golpeó al guardia con su arma, tirándolo al suelo

_-Eso está un poco mejor_

Se paró a la derecha del guardia del escudo, apoyo la rodilla izquierda en el suelo, tomó el brazo izquierdo del guardia y miró a los 2 restantes

-_Escuchen mis palabras y respondan con honestidad_

Alzó el brazo del guardia y miró por un segundo a los otros guardias

-_¿Acaso... "Un chico" de cabello plateado también fue capturado?_

Nadie respondió

_-Se lo buscaron_

Bajo el brazo del guardia hacia su pierna, la extremidad chocó con la pierna y el antebrazo solo soltó un sonoro *Crack* mientras se doblaba como un juguete de hule

-_Respondan, AHORA_

La escena, junto a los gritos de dolor de su compañero, más la obvia mirada amenazadora que se ocultaba bajo la máscara, los convenció para hablar

-N-no, solo lo hallaron a usted, y lo encadenaron ahí para deshacerse de ti

-_Hmmm... Bien, ahora, me encargaré de ustedes_

Luego de decir eso, corrió contra el guardia más cercano y lo embistió contra la pared. Agarrando su cuello con su mano izquierda, inició una serie de golpes en la costilla del guardia, golpeándolo múltiples veces. El guardia restante se acercó con su espada en lo alto y dio un corte vertical hacia el Ladrón, quien se alejó de la pared, liberando al otro guardia, y centrándose al que tenía la espada. Él trato de usar la espada en un corte horizontal esta vez, pero fue bloqueado y desviado con las cadenas en las manos de Kazuma. Agarró del brazo al guardia y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago, éste sólo pudo encorvarse por el dolor y falta de aire. Con el guardia aturdido por el golpe, Kazuma aprovechó para darle varios derechazos, ambos caminando por la habitación por los golpes, hasta que soltó el brazo del guardia y apoyó su manos en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento

Tomando respiraciones profundas, vio al lacayo del noble una última vez, se acercó a él y formó un puño que subió verticalmente hacia la mandíbula del guardia, logrando noquearlo con un Uppercut*, que mando al guardia al suelo. Entonces Kazuma se volteó a ver al último guardia en pie, quien se apoyaba en la pared y presionaba sus costillas adolorido, quien al notar que lo miraban solo pudo suplicar

-N-no, por favor no me mates

-..._ ¿Matarte? __¿__No has visto que todos están vivos?... Algunos con huesos rotos pero, meh, vivos al fin y al cabo. Porque si los matáramos, ugh, Eris-sama se enojaría..._

-¿Pero por qué tienes que ser tan sádico con los golpes?

-_¡Porque es lo que un hombre hace!... Como sea, es hora de que duermas_

Acercándose al guardia con toda tranquilidad, lo tomó del cuello y uso Drain Touch hasta dejarlo sin energía, repitiendo el proceso con todos los demás guardias

* * *

_-Mucho mejor, ya tenía entumecido el cuerpo, ugh duele_

_Moví los brazos y piernas, creo que de verdad me excedí en esto_

**Toma un descanso, yo me encargo ahora**

_Ok todo tuyo_

**Mire una de las espadas en el suelo y la tome**

**-Hm, estas cosas no tienen mucha calidad, pero servirá**

**Luego de decir eso, la puerta de madera se abrió y entró una docena de Guardias, quienes a diferencia de los otros, estos tenían armaduras más reforzadas, armados con espadas, escudos y uno tenía un arco, preparado para lanzar una flecha. Uno de los guardias, el que tenía una armadura ligeramente más reforzada y adornada por un símbolo de escudo más cualquier imagen que se les ocurra a ustedes en el pecho, habló**

-Rindete ahora y no saldrás lastimado

**-Me tientas me tientas, responderé a eso con un... No**

**El del arco soltó la flecha y está voló directo hacia mi hombro izquierdo**

**-Ugh, esa no la vi venir**

**Arranqué la flecha de mi hombro y la deje caer. Tomé el hacha con mi mano derecha y con la espada en mi mano izquierda, les apunte con ella**

**-Hagan que valga la pena**

* * *

Fuera de la habitación, estaba un pasillo medianamente largo, con 4 guardias armados con espadas, protegiendo la puerta frente a ellos iluminado con unas 5 lámparas (obviamente sin electricidad) que colgaban en la pared a lo largo del pasillo

Los guardias escuchaban el sonido de espadas chocando, junto el grito de dolor y miedo como...

-¡AYUDENMEEEEEE!

-¡Está en el techo! ¡¿COMO DEMONIOS ESTÁ EN EL TECHO?!

-¡Le acaba de cortar las piernas a Mike!

-¡Ay Mamá, no siento las piernas! ¡No siento las_! Oh, aquí están, las encontré

En poco, el lugar estuvo en silencio. Nerviosos por los gritos gritos anteriores, levantaron sus armas por seguridad, y uno de ellos habló

-¿No tienen el presentimiento de que algo muy malo va a pasar?

La puerta se abrió y Kazuma, sangrando del hombro izquierdo, con unos cuantos cortes en la ropa, sosteniendo una espada en la mano izquierda mientras en la derecha sostenía el hacha, y ambas manos todavía mantenían las cadenas, salió caminando mientras traía a uno de los sujetos, el de símbolo en el pecho en la armadura, como rehén al que apuntaba al cuello con el hacha

**-No lo sé, tú dime**

Respondió de forma sarcástica al guardia

**"Pues claro, un meme solo puede responderse con otro"**

Caminando hacia los guardias con el rehén amenazado por el filo del hacha, Kazuma dijo...

**-Hora de mostrar mi lado oscuro**

Y con la espada en su mano izquierda, rompió una de las lámparas cercanas y dejó a oscuras esa pequeña sección del pasillo

Retrocediendo asustados hasta la siguiente lámpara, los guardias vieron al Ladrón aproximarse a la luz de la siguiente lámpara. Su enemigo levanto el hecha y con ella golpeó a su compañero en la cabeza, él cayó al suelo inconsciente por eso, volvieron a ver al Ladrón, quién sonrió con cierta burla

-**Vengan si se atreven**

Todos los guardias corrieron contra Kazuma listos para atacarlo con sus armas. Él lanzo la espada contra la otra lámpara y la rompió, dejando sin ninguna iluminación esa parte del pasillo. Usando la Visión Nocturna, vio al guardia frente a todos con la espada lista para cortarlo a la mitad, usando su hacha, ambas armas chocaron y Kazuma golpeó al guardia en la cara con su mano izquierda, agarro al guarda de su armadura y lo lanzo hacia atrás con facilidad, el segundo guardia trato de dar una estocada que Kazuma pudo detener con las cadenas para luego darle un fuerte golpe al estomago que lo mandó al suelo. El tercero trató de cortarle la cabeza con un corte horizontal, salvándose a tiempo al agacharse y le dio un codazo en la espalda al guardia, mandándolo unos pocos pasos atrás. El cuarto intento atacar con su espada, pero Kazuma lo golpeó en el cuello, con su brazo rodeo el cuello al cuarto y lo rodeó para quedar tras su espalda a la vez que lo ahorcaba, el tercero volvió para atacarlo pero se protegió con el cuarto guardia como escudo, recibiendo la espada en su armadura, dando medio giro junto al cuarto, dio una patada al tercero que lo tiró al suelo. El segundo se apoyaba en la pared para levantarse, Kazuma lo tomo de la cabeza y le dio un rodillazo en la cara, lo lanzó contra la pared y lo pateó en el cuello, luego centró su atención en el cuarto, a quien mantenía sin aire con su brazo. Pateó el pie del guardia, desiquilibrandolo, tirando de él hacia atrás, lo mantuvo con la espalda contra el suelo, Kazuma se arrodillo y lo golpeó varias veces. Se levantó y vio al tercer guardia arrodillándose, Kazuma agarró la espada del cuarto y la lanzó hacia una de la piernas del tercero, quien se acostó en el suelo y gritó de dolor. Kazuma, tomó la espada del tercer guardia, se levantó y caminó por el pasillo hacia la salida. La puerta se abrió y 3 guardias entraron, uno a uno, apretando los puños, Kazuma derribó al primero con un derechazo, noqueó al segundo con un Uppercut izquierdo. El tercero atacó con su espada, Kazuma se defendió usando el hacha. Alejándose unos pocos pasos, el tercero dio un corte horizontal que Kazuma por poco no logra esquivar, recibiendo un corte superficial en su mejilla izquierda. El guardia pateó a Kazuma, haciéndolo caer al suelo y soltando su hacha

"_¿__Ahora eso nos derriba?"_

**"****Ugh, todo el cuerpo duele, tú y yo llevamos al limite a Kazuma... La verdad me sorprende que no sucediera antes"**

_"¡Cuidado!"_

_-_**¿Eh?**

El guardia estaba acercándose a Kazuma, quien trato de levantarse pero el guardia lo alcanzó y le piso el brazo izquierdo para mantenerlo contra el suelo. Soltando un pequeño gruñido, Kazuma vio al guardia sosteniendo su espada con las dos manos y se preparaba para apuñalarlo en el pecho. La espada bajó y Kazuma lo desvió con un golpe gracias las cadenas en su mano derecha, como consecuencia la espada le apuñalo el hombro izquierdo

**-¡Mierda! ¡¿Otra vez en ese hombro?!**

Golpeándole la entrepierna, el guardia cayo a un lado adolorido y Kazuma se levantó, agarró el cuello del guardia y uso Drain Touch hasta dejarlo sin energía. Se levantó adolorido, se quitó la camiseta negra y las cadenas de las manos, mostrando algunos cortes recientes en todo el cuerpo y también la gran herida en el hombro, que sangraba bastante. Agarró el hacha con su mano derecha y con la izquierda usó

**-Tinder**

Las pequeñas llamas aparecieron y comenzaron a calentar la pieza metálica, estuvo así por un tiempo hasta que se detuvo y el hacha un ligero color rojizo

**-Esto me va a doler**

Puso el hacha en su hombro y pronto un olor a carne quemándose invadió la nariz de Kazuma, que apretaba los dientes y repetía

**-Ve a tu lugar feliz, ve a tu lugar feliz, ve a tu lugar_ ¡AY MIERDA, ESTO DUELE!**

* * *

**Moví el brazo izquierdo, bien, aun puedo usarlo. Me vestí y guarde el hacha en mi cinturón. Ugh, necesito un Descanso, toma mi lugar**

_Ok. Salí del pasillo por la puerta y entre a un lugar vació. Era una habitación enorme, las paredes eran de 15 metros de altura y de largo, todas iguales, únicamente había dos puertas, por la que entre y otra frente a mi, además, en lo alto de las paredes había un pasillo rodeando el lugar. Camine a mi derecha hasta la esquina mientras daba un vistazo al techo... Este lugar es ridículamente grande. __De la otra puerta, entró un hombre de 2 metros de alto, musculoso, con una espada en su espalda con el mango en su hombro izquierdo, con una armadura completa, cubriendo sus piernas, cabeza, brazos y manos con metal, la armadura era de un color negro metálico que brillaba un poco con la luz de las lámparas, él caminó hacia la esquina paralela a la que yo estaba, y creo que me lanzaba una mirada amenazante,_ _debido a su casco no pude ver su cara__... Creo que usamos todo el presupuesto para su armadura_

-¡Apunten!

_Él gritó al con fuerza, el pasillo de arriba fue cubierto de varios arqueros de todos lados apuntándome... ¿Estamos jodidos verdad?_

**Totalmente**

_El de armadura negra me habló_

-Soy el Capitán Toyo Takeshi, felicidades por llegar hasta aquí, decidí ponértela fácil, así que, si logras derrotarme_

_-Me dejaras ir y si pierdo muero o lo que sea, ya lo sé, consigan un nuevo monologo, es predecible... ¿Solo debo derrotarte a ti? Vaya, que confiados_

_Entonces vi a __Take-CómoSeLlame_ _desenvainar_ _su espada_

_-¿Pelea con armas? Si es así, espadas al amanecer_

-No

_Él tiro la espada a un lado, levantó sus puños a la altura de su boca y quedo en pose de un boxeador_

-Lo arreglaremos a golpes, como los hombres deben hacerlo

-_... Je, hecho_

_Tome mi hacha y la tire lejos. Levanté los __puños la altura de mi cabeza. Estaba listo... O eso creí, porque las cadenas ya no estaban en mis manos... Oi ¿Donde están?_

**Me las quite, si usaba Tinder con ellas, el hombro no sería lo único cauterizado**

_Bien hecho genio, las necesitaba, él tiene una armadura, yo manos con guantes de de tela_

**Ugh, suerte**

_Hijo de... De verdad tendremos que pensar en como pedirle a Aqua que cure a Kazuma, o que lo reviva después de esto_

_Con los arqueros de espectadores. Ambos, Take y yo caminabas hacia el centro del lugar. Estando a 3 pasos de distancia entre los dos, Take levanto su puño y yo trate de dar un derechazo, pero el puño de Take golpeó mi cabeza, la fuerza más el refuerzo del metal acabaron conmigo con la cara contra el suelo. Los espectadores hablaban entre sí como si nada_

-Y ya está en el suelo

-Otra victoria para el Capitán

_-Ugh... Eso dolió_

-... Esperaba más

_Él dijo eso con un tono de decepción... Eso me molestó_

_Golpeé el suelo y apoyándome en mis brazos me levante. Antes de que pudiera ponerme en guardia, Take volvió a golpearme en la cabeza con un derechazo, retrocedí unos pasos pero no caí. Me reincorpore y puse mis brazo para defenderme. Él me lanzó un fuerte derechazo que rompió mi defensa, alejando mis brazos para darle la oportunidad de que me diera un izquierdazo que me mandó al suelo otra vez_

**¡Has algo!**

_¡Es muy fuerte, no sé que hacer! ¡Su armadura solo aumenta el daño!_

_Toqué mi cabeza y luego vi mi mano manchada con un poco de sangre. Si esto sigue así, dudo que pueda seguir peleando sin cabeza_

-No te levantes, ultima advertencia

_Apreté mi mano con fuerza y me levanté, Take solo me observó sin ninguna emoción mientras levantaba los puños y me ponía en guardia_

_-Haa... Podría hacer esto todo el día_

* * *

Take comenzó a dar varios derechazos a Kazuma sin permitirle que se defendiera, que lo ponían de rodillas pero levantándose tan rápido como caía. Con cada golpe, Take llevaba a Kazuma contra la esquina, logrando acorralarlo en poco tiempo. Cubriéndose con los brazos, Kazuma logro soportar unos golpes, Take vio esto y dio un gancho derecho al estomago de Kazuma y levantarlo unos centímetros del suelo con su fuerza

Kazuma bajo los brazos por un segundo, segundo que Take aprovecho para agarrarlo del hombro derecho y comience a darle derechazos a la cara del prota. Kazuma se agacho y trato de salir de la esquina, pero Take lo atrapo y lo puso la esquina otra vez para luego dar un Uppercut con toda su fuerza. Al recibir dicho golpe, Kazuma choco contra la pared con los bazos colgando, y luego cayendo de rodillas mientras sus brazos evitaban que su cuerpo cayera por completo

Miró a Take justo antes de recibir un derechazo en la cabeza, cayendo de espaldas con los brazos y piernas extendidas. El publico aflojo los arcos y aplaudió a al vencedor

-¡¿Ven?! ¡Les dije que lo lograría!

-Tardo un poco más de lo que esperaba pero, parece que el pequeño no volverá a levantarse

Takeshi vio como Kazuma apenas respiraba, confirmando su victoria, fue a recoger su espada, vio su reflejo en la hoja del arma y se acerco a Kazuma

-Fin del juego, Mocoso

Levantando su espada, Take estaba listo para dar el golpe de gracia. Kazuma Respiro rápida y profundamente, vio a Take con su espada y en un reflejo giro su cuerpo a un lado, salvándose de ser asesinado, se levantó y gritó con enojo

_-¡¿Que no habías dicho que peleáramos como hombres?! ¡Suelta esa espada y pelea de verdad!_

Ante ese grito, la gente se quedo en silencio, Take tiro la espada a un lado y dijo

-Fanfarrón

Volviéndose a poner ambos en guardia, ambos se aproximaron al otro y Take conecto un Uppercut de nuevo en Kazuma y haciendo que retrocediera. Con varios derechazos, Take pudo llevar a Kazuma contra la esquina sin problemas, donde inició una serie de golpes consecutivos contra el Ladrón. El publico victoreaba a su Capitán a gritos mientras veían la paliza que le daba al enemigo

-¡Sigue así!

-¡Parte a ese debilucho a la mitad!

**"¡Si vas a hacer algo hazlo ya!"**

Fue entonces cuando un inesperado Uppercut de Kazuma logro hacer retroceder y aturdir a Take. Los gritos de antes cesaron y el silencio invadió el lugar. Kazuma avanzó hacia Take con firmes, Take lanzó un derechazo que Kazuma logro esquivar inclinándose hacia atrás, aprovechando la desorientación, Kazuma lanzó un derechazo directo a la cabeza de Take, mandándolo unos pasos atrás. Sin desperdiciar ni un segundo, Kazuma comenzó a tomar ventaja y continuó dando derechazos contra Take, quien los recibía sin poder defenderse, Ambos estaban llegando a la esquina de la habitación, con Kazuma dando derechazos, Take logro bloquear el último con su antebrazo izquierdo, pero eso no detuvo a Kazuma y en cambio dio golpe directo con su brazo izquierdo. Logrando acorralar a Take en la esquina, Kazuma golpeó con ganchos derechos al torso de Take, dejando abolladuras y manchas de sangre en la armadura con sus golpes, ya que pequeñas heridas en los nudillos por golpear el metal

Preparado para golpear la cabeza de Take con su brazo derecho, él aprovecho el momento para escapar por el hueco abierto en la derecha de Kazuma. Ahora era Take quien golpeaba y Kazuma quien sufría. Take golpeaba tanto cuerpo y cara a Kazuma, finalmente logro que Kazuma bajara su defensa para proteger su cuerpo, pero dejo libre su cara, un error que pagó al recibir un derechazo en la cara, que lo arrojo fuera de la esquina y casi al suelo. Volviendo a estar con más libertad, Kazuma volvió a levantarse

_-Ha ha ¿Es todo lo que tienes?_

Acercándose a Kazuma, Take lanzaba golpes con ambos brazos, golpes que Kazuma esquivaba haciéndose a un lado. La situación cambió cuando Kazuma golpeó a Take con un gancho izquierdo y luego múltiples derechazos a la cabeza. La pelea se había vuelto una brutal competencia de vida o muerte, con ambos intercambiando golpes sin descansar. Agachándose para esquivar un derechazo de Take, pero en ese momento un Uppercut izquierdo de Take lo mandó varios pasos atrás y al final también en el suelo

_"Hora de terminar con esto"_

Levantándose y poniéndose de guardia, ambos intercambiaron miradas, se acercaron al centro una vez más y Take acertó un izquierdazo en la cara de Kazuma, encorvándose por el golpe, Kazuma devolvió el golpe con un derechazo, ambos iniciaron un intercambio de golpes a las cabezas, sin embargo, Take pronto ganó ventaja sobre Kazuma al golpear con ganchos a sus costillas, llevándolo hasta una esquina y acorralándolo, justo donde le permitía lanzar todo tipo de golpes tanto a la cara como al cuerpo de Kazuma

**"Maldita sea nos esta destrozando"**

_"¡Espera! ¡Solo espera la oportunidad!"_

Los brutales golpes de Take perdían poco a poco su fuerza y velocidad. Aún debajo de su armadura podía notarse la falta de aliento y la fatiga lo afectaban. Take retrocedió unos pasos para poder respirar

**"¡Es tu oportunidad!"**

_"Aún no"_

_Kazuma, con un brazo, lo bajo y subió, provocando a Take para ir contra él y recibiendo respuestas de los espectadores_

-¡Ese sujeto esta loco!

-¡¿Acaso esta provocando al Capitán para que vaya con todo?!

Take gritó de frustración al ver eso y volvió a atacar salvaje mente a Kazuma, con golpe tras golpes, sin parar de atacar, agarrando a Kazuma y sacándolo de la esquina para golpearlo con derechazos, ambos terminaron en la siguiente esquina, con Take golpeando sin control a Kazuma, quien solo se cubría la cabeza con sus brazos frente a él

Pronto los golpes de Take bajaron de ritmo a uno lento y casi sin fuerza, con esté respirando con dificultad y con la cabeza baja. En ese instante, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la boca de Kazuma

_-Je, mi turno_

Con un Uppercut derecho, Kazuma hizo retroceder con facilidad a Take, dejando boquiabiertos a todos los arqueros. Kazuma se acercó con rapidez y atacó con derechazos a Take, sin dejarle tiempo de responder a sus golpes, llevándolo hasta el centro hasta el centro del lugar, donde pasó a golpearlo con ganchos izquierdos y derechos a las costillas de Take, literalmente arrastrándolo por toda la habitación hasta la esquina, donde saltó para estar a la altura de taque y golpearlo con un derechazo, al aterrizar siguió dando ganchos al cuerpo de Take, donde su armadura ya estaba completamente dañada y teñida de la sangre de Kazuma, este lanzó un Uppercut derecho seguido de un izquierdazo. Take envolvió la cabeza de Kazuma y lo empujo hacia atrás, pero no se detuvo y siguio dando golpes al torso blindado de Take, logrando liberarse de su agarre, lanzo un Uppercut izquierdo, un derechazo, izquierdazo, todos los golpes que podía lanzar contra la cara de Take, quien retrocedía abrumado por los ataques hasta chocar con una pared. En un izquierdazo, Take sujeta el brazo de Kazuma, pero Kazuma no no se inmuta, lanzaba golpe tras golpe sin piedad con su brazo derecho, liberando su brazo a través de un fuerte derechazo, Kazuma dio varios golpes directos a Take con la mano izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha y terminando con un poderoso Uppercut que lanzó a Take al suelo

**"¡DE ESO HABLABA!"**

Kazuma se acercó a Take aún en guardia, él, y los demás, esperaban a que se levantara, pero finalmente no lo hizo

-... *Suspiro* _Al fin_

Kazuma relajo sus brazos y los bajo, respiró profundamente varias veces. Levanto su mirada a los arquero, quienes al principio lo apuntaron con sus flechas con toda confianza, ahora podía notar el miedo en sus ojos. Kazuma respiró profundamente y gritó

_-¡ESCUCHEN BIEN MALDITOS BUENOS PARA NADA! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERLOS EN MI CAMINO POR EL RESTO DE LA NOCHE, O JURO QUE TERMINARAN PEOR QUE ÉL!_

Señalo casualmente a Take. Todos se quedaron en silencio por temor. Kazuma se encogió de hombros y salio por la puerta

* * *

_Salí de aquel lugar totalmente adolorido. Ugh, necesitamos encontrar a Chris y salir de aquí_

**Apoyo la moción... ¡Con toda violencia!**

_Ya se esta por terminar el cap, solo falta... Frente a mí, había una escalera en espiral hacía arriba... Creo que tengo las costillas rotas, perdi como q litro de sangre ahí atrás ¡¿Ahora hay que subir unas putas escaleras?! ¡¿No hay algún elevador siquiera?! Al final, solo subí por las escaleras_

... **Que final más aburrido**

* * *

**Y eso es todo, me esforcé con todo esto, lamento la baja calidad en algunas partes pero todo lo escribí por celular, así es, estas 7460 palabras las escribí en el celular, hace tiempo mi compu murió... Como sea, dejen su opinión**

**Nos leemos**


End file.
